Life's Turns
by BlackLightningDX
Summary: Crap always lands on Steve’s doorstep, oh, wait, that’s until he finally abandons his no good, alcohol filled home, to live with Darry, Ponyboy, and his best bud, Sodapop Curtis. No OC, No Slash. Just imagination trying to have fun.
1. Some Home Life

Hey everyone! Here's an attempt at another fanfic. Please take some time to check this out and review. I would really like to know if this is any good or not... Thanks.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own The Outsiders...

""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter one: Some Home Life...

"You filthy trash! You know what time it is?" A scraggly voice echoed throughout the house I couldn't believe was my home. It was my dad.

I cursed under my breath. Man, I hate it here! Why don't I make tracks and live somewhere else? Every night this happens. Every night I come home to this commotion... why did I even bother?

The whole house was barley lit, and everything smelled strongly of alcohol...

"Don't bother closing that door!" This was the voice of someone else... it was my mother. She was walking out of the bedroom and towards me, carrying everything her body would allow. "Move!" She shoved me to the side so she could pass, grabbing her keys as she went.

"Keep walking you--you black hole! You know how much time and money you cost me? Get out!" my old mans yelling was in vain, 'cause by now, the old bat had already gotten in the car and driven off. When the drunkard realized this, he turned on me. "And you!" he started walking towards me, and before I had had the sense to run out the door, he had slammed it shut. He grabbed me by the collar and pulled me close. "Where have you been?"

My face contorted as his breath wafted towards me. Nothing but booze... I thought to myself. I honestly felt like crying--I hated this crap and it got me too frustrated... sad to say, but I could be pretty emotional sometimes. I may never show it, but something's always tearing me up on the insides...

I tried getting free of his grip, but the fact is, even when he's hammered, he's still stronger than I am!

"Answer me!" he hollered.

I racked my brain for something to say, anything to get out of this! My mouth only fell open--bad move--the old man would think I'm scared and would only go harder on me--if I let him. Shoot--I couldn't think of anything! The truth is, was that I had been down at the Dingo all day with Soda and Dallas. We had been trying to see which one of us could get kicked out first. Glory--there was no way I was telling him that!

"Well?" his grip on me tightened.

Without thinking, my hands started clawing at him. "Let go of me!" I hollered, my teeth clenched tight.

"Don't give me no lip boy!"

Bu now, I had had it! "Screw you you drunk!" I quit trying to claw him off and instead sent a punch right to his nose. Surprisingly--it worked! The booze had only gotten him worse, I guess.

I smirked as he grabbed his nose in pain and fell back--defeated. He shook his head, I guess trying to clear the shock. He just went and sat on the couch. I, however, just stood there, my whole body shaking with hatred.

"Get out..." he muttered, a new beer bottle in hand.

I had nothing to say to him, but I still wanted to piss him off before I left for good. So I decided to spit at him, it didn't hit him, but I almost laughed as it plopped right into his beer. Score!

That drunkard didn't even look at me. "Out..." he repeated.

I spun right on my heel and walked back outside, slamming to door to my personal hell hole shut. I sighed and took a look around. There were nothing but broken and shattered beer bottles littered all over the porch and once living lawn. It was a clear night, not as cold as I thought it would be. My mind was still unclear of what to do next. I decided to walk over and sit on the curb of the road. Looking up and down the street, I didn't see a soul. I realized how late it must've been then... probably around one or maybe even two.

I groaned--why did life always piss me off...? Everyone always says I seem like I hate the world... I guess it's because I almost always have a scowl. I don't smile very often either... I think the only time I ever do is when I'm with Sodapop. It's always a blast hanging around him... I guess it's because he understands me...

Come to think of it... what about Evie? I sat there and thought a bit... I can't understand why I ever even asked her out in the first place. She wasn't my type! She probably never would be. I didn't like her. I mean, come on, she wasn't anything new, or different, or special. Like all the other broads on this side of town, Evie wore too much makeup, junk in her hair, and perfume, she was also obsessed with chewing gum--loudly! I don't think I've ever seen her with out the stuff--and she chews it as loud as hell! I can't stand that... smacking... noise! On top of that, she clings to me! She's always clinging to me!

I jumped out of thought as my whole body started shaking uncontrollably as the wind picked up--it was the wind that always got me. "Can't stay out here all night..." I muttered jumping up, and started walking down the street, to the only home I knew...

""""""""""""""""""""

Please Review and tell me what you think... thanks to anyone who took that time!


	2. The Family Artist and my Best Bud

Well, here's chapter Two, sorry it took so long to post... heh...

Is there a possibility that someone could be my Beta Reader? I'm not too sure of my writing... I know for sure there are a lot of places that could use a lot of work...

Thank you so much to those who reviewed:

virgil-t-stone: Thank you so much for taking the time to review my stories! Excellent grasp or the storyline, eh? Well thank you again--it means a lot to have that come from someone who's about to have their works published! Thanks again!

Maehiro: Thanks! I think I'll really need the luck. lol

Hahukum Konn: lol, ya--the remotes... honestly, I sat in front of the computer for so long trying to figure out whether or not to put it... I ended up changing it so he dosn't have a remote though. lol

Ale Curtis-Carter

rokrido: Characters must stay in character, I agree with that. My friends also told me this... could you elaborate though? lol, I'm not too sure where I went wrong...

Hope you all like it!

""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter Two: The Family Artist and My Best Bud

The cold wind continued to nip at my face. I hugged my leather jacket tighter Jeez, why couldn't those morons live closer? I couldn't take this harsh wind much longer. Only Dally could stand this kind of weather... I decided to light up, in hopes of warming up. It didn't work as well as I hoped, but I was satisfied. Besides, there wasn't much more to walk... the street lamps flickered as I passed them and the wind picked up even faster. I stomped out my cigarette, and made a break for the Curtis' place. When I got closer, I saw that the only lights that were on were in the living room. That must've meant Darry was asleep--you don't want to get in-between Darrell Curtis and his sleep. He really did need it hough, with all the work he did... and I never messed with him--he'd beat my head in as fast as you can beat a twig...

"Hey..." I didn't even bother to knock--no one ever did.

"Hey." Soda waved, wearing a smile full of laughing pride. I automatically knew he had done something...

I took a look around. Soda was sitting on the couch, his feet on the table. Pony was sitting right next to him, engulfed into another one of his books--he was even mouthing the words as he read. Glory--how could he read so late into the day? Now that didn't make any sense... Two-Bit, was sitting on the other side of the coffee table, literally shoving his fist into his mouth, trying to keep his laughing down...

I knew for sure they had done something...

"What's so funny?" I sighed, looking over at the clock. Wow--it was only about half past mid-night! "Not too late..." I muttered raising my eyebrows. Darry would be real mad for Soda being up at this time... He must've been real tired if to not make sure Soda and Pony were asleep before he hit the sack... Tomorrow was Thursday, which meant that Soda had work full time at the DX. Come to think of it... so did I...

"Dally fell asleep, and Two-Bit dared Sodapop to draw a clown face on him." Pony explained--finally taking his nose out of whatever the heck he was reading.

I scowled. Why did he even bother talking to me? To tell you the truth, I didn't like him. Well... scratch that... it's not that I didn't like him... I just really didn't get along with him. He was too quiet and nothing but a tag along. It was too hard for me to start up a conversation with the kid. I remember quitting after a bit when I first met him. The only reason i let him slide, was 'cause he was Soda's baby brother.

"Really?" I took another look around--no Dallas Winston in sight, "Where is that piece of ice?"

"In... their... room." Two-Bit managed to get out in between fits of laughter. How could he stand to laugh this much?

"But that's not the end of the story!" Soda began--a triumphant look in his face with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "I wanted to see that bull with a pirates face instead!"

"He's the family artist..." I muttered, flashing a grin. You can't help but smile when you're around Sodapop Curtis.

"Anyway," he continued, "Tow-Bit didn't like the 'pirate' idea, so we ended up fighting over it, and then we... we... ended up..." he started sputtering, clutching his sides. He bent over laughing so hard I thought he'd die right there.

"Shut up Soda!" Pony warned, but his laughing eyes betrayed him, "You'll wake up Darry!"

Soda ended up shoving a pillow into his face. When he was finished with his little 'giggle fist', he looked up and nodded at Two-Bit.

"Just go look for yourself!" Two-Bit smiled.

I sighed. I really wasn't up for this--but I could use a laugh. I rolled my eyes an walked down the hall to Soda's and Pony's room.

""""""""""""""""""""

You all know I live for reviews!


	3. The Pit Bull

Hey all, thanks so much for the reviews!

Sodapop CurtisDX: Psyched that you love it!

starla

farbanana4422

Hahukum Konn: You'd rather pet a pit bull? Actually, I think I might just draw on his face... it would be fun! And I hope he has a soft spot for girls... lol--I wouldn't get in that much trouble that way...

virgil-t-stone

Ale Curtis-Carter

I also want to thank Hahukum Konn for the inspiration for the name on this chapter... lol

Another special thanks once again to vrigil-t-stone and Ale-Crutis Carter for their amazing and wonderfull opinions!

Disclaimer: I, in no way own The Outsiders...

""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter Three: The Pit Bull...

The sight I saw made me want to laugh my ass off! There--snoring on the bed, was the great Dallas Winston, and scribbled all over his face, were several colored wonders... Thank god for the dim light from the closet, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to see anything...

I always knew Dallas Winston can could sleep through anything... the only way to wake up the guy, was is to send a good punch to his stomach. Although I wouldn't recommend it--last time I tried it, it seemed like that black eye and swollen lip would never go away...

Anyway--back to Dally and his little... makeover... On his upper lip, was a huge pink mustache that extended sideways all the way to his hair, and by the looks of it--there was a green mono-brow hastily drawn. There was also a brown mole underneath his left eye... man--it was ugly... around his right eye, I noticed a faint black circle that had a line extending to his hairline, I guess that was supposed to be a pirate eye-patch?

Man let me tell ya--it was a sight to see... I circled around him a little--incase I missed anything, and saw that on his forehead, written upside down, was scribbled:

'Soda an' Bit wuz here! P.S. love that new look Dally, it hides all that crap on your face...'

I guessed that last part was from Two-Bit... Soda wouldn't be that mean--much.

As I walked back into the living room, Soda sat upright and looked at me, I guess waiting for my opinion.

"Well?" Two-Bit asked impatiently, still laughing. How could he be so cheery all the time? And he wasn't even drunk!

"Well what?" I groaned, "You had your fun... y' know he's gonna kill you? Yeah it was funny--but I sure as hell know he ain't gonna feel the same way. That P.S. was a laugh though..." I turned to Bit, "You wrote it--didn't you?"

"Huh?" he asked making me wonder if he was drunk after all...

"The P.S. moron..."

"Oh!" his face lit up into another smile, "Yeah, it was awesome wasn't it?"

I shrugged. What was I supposed to say? It was hilarious, but he already knew that. If I said anything--he and Soda would just start laughing all over again... Besides, I was too tired to join in the fun...

I let out another groan and rubbed my eyes. Man I was beat! Dead tired was the only way to explain it...

"Soda--I'm spending the night--ok?"

"Yeah man no problem! You don't have to ask!"

"Oh, I'm hungry--what's there to eat?" Two-Bit got up suddenly and headed straight for the kitchen.

Pony sighed and shook his head, leave it to Bit to have the weirdest timings for food...

"C'mon Soda we got work tomorrow..." I mumbled, shoving him slightly off the couch.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said still smiling, and stretched. He turned to Pony, "C'mon--we gotta get my latest masterpiece outta the bed..."

Pony nodded, letting out a yawn, and gave me a small wave. I nodded my head in response. I wasn't in the mood to talk anymore--sleep was overtaking me faster than I thought. I kicked off my shoes and stretched out on the couch. It felt like a million nails in my back. Soda had been smart enough to turn off the lights for me. A few minutes passed till I heard Dally come in and plop himself on the other couch--a string of curse-words following. A few more minutes passed till I heard Bit's shuffling, he stretched out in on the rocking chair near the television.

I sighed, wondering where my old lady was by now... what she was up to... thoughts like this kept entering and exiting my mind, till sleep finally washed over me.

That amount of sleep was the best I'd had in a long time--despite that damn couch... that is, until I was awoken by the sounds, made by the dear--pit bull--of the family...

"SODA! TWO-BIT!"

""""""""""""""""""""

Y' know I live for reviews! Thanks!


	4. The Pit Bull's Wrath Begins

"SODA! TWO-BIT!" Dally's voice erupted into my ears.

"Wahoo!" I opened my eyes to see Bit running out of the kitchen like a lightning bolt--Dallas Winston tight on his tail.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Dally's face art was smudged and a mix up, I guess he had tried to rub it off-the idiot... but I'll say this much--when I saw it last night, it wasn't half as funny as now!

Dally noticed me snickering on the couch, and stopped goin for Bit.

"Did you have anythin to do with this?" he growled, pointing a finger to his face.

I only kept laughing and shook my head in response. He rolled his eyes and started chasing Bit again.

"Hey!" he yelled, "Get back here! You'll pay for this you moron!"

"Why don't you go after Soda--he did it too!"

Dally stopped abruptly and turned, heading for what looked like the bathroom.

Soda was gonna die.

I got up and stumbled after him, I guess I wasn't exactly awake yet... Before I could do anything, I heard Soda pleading with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Wait--Dally--it was all Bit's idea!"

Well--all I have to say is DALLY'S A SUCKER! He took it! What a moron! He walked out of the bathroom and own the hall past where I was standing. He--again--rolled his eyes at me. I think it was because of the weird bemused look on my face--I dunno.

"What're you gonna do?" I asked.

"Get even..." he growled with an evil smile. He turned to corner to the living room and I heard him give out a small bark.

"What is that idiot up to?" I thought.

Just then, Soda popped his head out of the bathroom and asked, "He gone?"

"Ya..." I looked over to him, "I can't believe he took it! I woulda beat your head in anyway!"

Soda gave a devilish smile, "The many wonders of Sodapop Curtis--all bow before me!" and he disappeared back into the bathroom.

"Hey! C'mon we're gonna be late!" Darry yelled, coming out of his room, "Soda move it!" he noticed me--still standing there, "Mornin' Steve, grab somethin to eat and we'll drive ya..."

I nodded my head a shuffled to the kitchen with one thing on my mind--food.

I had settled myself into the kitchen chair and was sipping the last of some beer when Soda burst in moments later.

"Food!"

He practically jumped into the fridge to grab some chocolate cake. When he was satisfied with the helping he had--which was about twice the size of my fist, he motioned for me to follow him to the couch, "C'mon man."

I plopped myself onto the couch--that stupid couch--it felt like a pile of needles! Pony had come in and was gulping down some eggs. Bit had plopped himself beside me and was fast asleep snoring. Dally sat in the rocking chair. There was a sneer in his face, his eyes fixed on him--watching his every movement.

"He's planning something..." I thought, "We'll see..."

""""""""""""""""""""

Sorry for cutting it short you guys, but I'm wanting to get this chapter out of the way for the next one... Oh--by the way--I wanna see what you guys think Dally's planning for revenge! C'mon--you better write some nice, long, detailed reviews! Please! If not, then I won't be nice--I might just not update for a while... (evil laugh) Ha-ha!


	5. Work Sucks

Hey guys--sorry it took so long! Ah--don't kill me--I've been studying for finals... jeez I LOATHE Geometry--who's with me? Burn that textbook to ashes!

virgil-t-stone

Hahukum Konn: What do you mean by the wince? Is that bad? Ah--I hope it's not bad!

""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter Five: Work Sucks...

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own The Outsiders...

"Blah... blah... blah..."

That's all I ever hear form our store manager...

"Blah..."

It turns out we were late--again... what else is new?

"Yes, sir. It won't happen again, sir." Soda assured him.

"Ya--right..." I laughed to myself, "Wait till tomorrow morning..."

Bad Move.

"Something--funny--Mr. Randal?" the big dope crinked his neck over to me.

He was in his late 40's and was getting grey hair and a bald spot on the back of his head. He had serious woman problems and a huge beer belly that threatened to rip off his over-tight shirt. I think the former, was why he was always so pissy...

"No, sir..." I sighed in response.

He looked me over with a disgusted look, his eyes narrowed so far, it looked like he was asleep in a nightmare. I shuddered--I hate those looks--he was one to talk for giving me that look... I bet he would have loved to spit on me if he had the chance--but sadly (for him)--I was the best in the whole auto department--he'd never risk loosing me...

"Good! You two get back to work!" we turned and headed straight for the auto dep.

"Glory I hate that guy..."

"Dang Soda--then why do you suck up to him?"

He let out a laugh--I don't think he had heard me, "He should try smoking..."

"I think he already does..."

Soda coughed, "Man--I wonder what Dally's gonna do to Two-Bit..."

"I dunno--but whatever it is--you better thank god Dally let you go..."

"Did he--I thought he was just giving up for the time..."

I shrugged--like I knew what went on in that guys head...

The day lagged on--full of old and prissy ladies, old and pissy guys... the usual... great.

There were always snobby girls hanging around Sodapop, so I was the one who had to do the work. I didn't really mind--I liked working on the cars, and I was the best in the shop. But I swear--he should just wear a mask for the rest of his life! Kinda like that one book I heard of... there's some dude who's brother to the new prince o' some place. The price guys hates his brother 'cause their twins, so the price makes his brother wear a iron mask for the rest of his life... man--that's just vicious...

It was finally one o'clock. Lunch break.

"Man, am I beat!" he laughed as he plopped himself on the bench beside me.

"With all those girls swarmin around you while I work--who wouldn't be?"

He laughed again and punched me playfully in the arm.

"But Steve, man--you never told me..." his expression became serious, "What'd you need to spend the night for...?"

I stopped sipping my Pepsi--I didn't want to think about this...

"Was is..." Soda continued, looking down at his shoes, his eyes now dark, "Was it your parents...?"

"Ya." I said simply. I was trying to look interested in watching our manager yell at three other employees so he would let the conversation drop.

Soda didn't buy it.

"So..." he asked, "You gonna go back there?"

Man, I really didn't want to talk about this, but I considered it for the first time.

Was I goin back there?

No!

I was done with that place! That--hell hole! I hated that house with all the passion my heart would allow.

"I... I don't know..." I finished finally. I felt myself hang my head slightly.

"Hey!" Soda exclaimed, slightly jumping. I snapped my head up to look at him. There was a gleam in his eyes that I don't think I had ever seen before...

He gave me a light punch in the shoulder.

"Steve--my man--you're gonna live with us!"

""""""""""""""""""""

Well--there's the end of that chapter! I want you guys to tell me where you think this will go! What will Steve say? What will Steve's father do? What will Dally do to get payback with Bit? Please review!


	6. Untouched Memories

Hey! Wow--This is so awesome! Thanks SO MUCH for all these reviews!

The Cruiser9

MAction

virgil-t-stone

Hahukum Konn

Morino Wakaba

On to the story!

Chapter Six: Untouched Memories

Disclaimer: I, In no way, own The Outsiders...

""""""""""""""""""""

"What do you mean... live with you...?"

" "

Well, Soda meant what he said, 'cause once shift was over, we were speeding away in my old truck, Soda behind the wheel (which as long as I live, will never let happen again...) I later came to understand that we were goin' to my place--the last thing I wanted to do.

"Think the old man's sober...?" I thought aloud.

Soda looked over to me from the wheel with a strange expression on his distinctive face. He cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Five minutes later, we were pulling up to the piece of crud. I really did find it strange because people actually bothered to call a house.Soda had already parked and jumped out, waiting for me, but I just sat there and stared into space. I didn't want to go in. I still had a fresh memory of what had happened the night before – I didn't want a reminder.

What seemed like forever went by, but I was suddenly snatched back to reality as Soda tapped on my window. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves, opened the door, opened the battered in door, and jumped out.

Turning to Soda, I asked, "What're we doin' here, man?"

Why? The question hammered at my head, why? Why were we here?

Soda gave me a coy smile, "Well," he began, "If you're gonna live with us, you'll be needin' your stuff! So..." he dragged out his sentece, then turned to fave the cru--house, "We're here to get it."

I took a slightly baffled gasp--I wasn't goin' in there! I promised last night that I would never set foot in that house again!

"C'mon!" Soda, as he saw my expression, grabbed my arm and led me around the side of the run-down house. We found ourselves at the dust filled, cobweb covered back door. As I moved closer to the house, my head began to throb annoyingly and I felt more and more reluctant to step forward.

"How are we gonna get in with out him knowin'?"

Soda let out a bark and walked to over a window. It was one of the two windows to my room.

Soda slowly peered in. I rolled my eyes. My parents never went in my room--I had made it clear at a young age for them to never-go-in-my-room. I think that was one of the few times they actually listened to me... Well--at least they had gotten the message.

Letting out a humph, I walked over to Soda and lightly pushed him aside to give me some space. After a few minutes of fidgeting with the window lock, I had finally gotten it open.

The first time I moved it, though, it made a small 'squeak', and by pure instinct, Soda and I ducked to the ground. A few seconds later, I straightened up and gingerly pushed the rest of the window open. Luckily, it didn't squeak again...

I took a look around the yard to make sure the coast was clear. When all was good, I motioned for Soda to give me a leg up. I clumsily stumbled into the room, nearly knocking over a lamp, and turned to help Soda in. He almost knocked over the same lamp with his movements.

Jumping frantically, he looked around the room.

'You moron...' I thought to myself, giving him a weird look to tell just him that. I nearly laughed, but caught myself at the last second, incase my old man really was home...

Soda plopped himself backwards on a chair and started kicking something around with his foot while I practically tip-toed over to the closet--clothes sprawled all over the place. I fished out a couple of old backpacks and jersey bags, and placed a few clumps of socks, boxers, shirts, jeans, and all the other crap I could fit in.

I was going through a whole bunch of misplaced piles... when my eyes caught on something partially hidden beneath a pile of jeans. I picked at it and nearly gasped like a little girl when I realized what it was...

It was a picture of me an' Soda when we were younger...

That's when all the old and untouched memories came flooding back into my mind...

When Soda and I had first met, it was back in something like the third grade. We had become fast friends and he always came over after school. That was back when my parents didn't fight as much... but I was too young to tell the difference... or realize that their fights and drunken ways were about--and because--of me...

They had never really liked Soda... but they put up with him 'cause he had been my only friend... I guess they didn't like him 'cause of him happy-go-lucky spirit--it probably annoyed them...

Then it hit me...

I didn't love... my mother... and I didn't love... my father...

The only thing... that I think I have ever loved--or ever even cared about for that matter--was Sodapop, and the rest of the gang...

My true family...

""""""""""""""""""""

WAHOO! SUMMER VACATION! That means faster and better updates coming from me! ONLY IF YOU ALL REVIEW THOUGH! LOL!


	7. Lives Ruined

**Thank you to TheCruiser9 for the help! **

**Chapter 7: Lives Ruined...**

**"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""**

Apparently, I had been spacing out again; just thinking of something different, just thinking of something better. Soda had to literally snap his fingers in my face to get me out of it--I must have been thinkin' real

deep.

"Oi--Steve…Hey, Steve!" he whispered frantically, "C'mon, we gotta go!"

"WHAT?" I hollered, snapping out of my trance. I felt confused and uneasy, my head was buzzing. Why was Soda fussing so much?

"Shh!" he hissed, "Your old man--remember? Shut up! He could be HOME!"

Realization suddenly hit me like a pile of bricks, "Oh Sh--"

--There were foot steps coming in the distance...

My old man... **_He was home!_**

Impending doom, the footsteps grew louder and louder, all the while heart raced faster and faster. A gruff voice penetrated the tensed silence, "Who's that? Who's there?"

I mentally kicked myself, How could I have been so stupid?

Soda frantically motioned for me to grab some of the bags. I shoved the photo into my pocket and swatted up three, leaving the rest to him.

Before I knew it, I was running for what could be easily said, as freedom.

But everything went by so fast... Out of the window. Through the back-yard. In the car. Down the street...

All the while... hearing, "Steve... Steve--I'm sorry... Steve! Steve--don't! Please! It's different now! Steve--I've changed!"

I couldn't hear the rest... we were already out of ear shot...

One thing I knew, I would never forget those words... those lies... ever. To my grave, I would remember them...

I felt ashamed when I realized the hot tears burning my cheeks. I was crying... because of HIM. The man I called my father, and his bloody wife too. I was ashamed of the reason I was crying, I was ashamed that I was

crying; Greasers don't cry.

I looked over at Sodapop, he was driving. He _saw_ me crying--I was sure, but he didn't say anything. I guess he cried too sometimes or maybe he would have said something. Perhaps he didn't cry, perhaps he just didn't want to say anything, but either way, I was glad. I was glad that he didn't mock me for it… I hoped we wouldn't see Shepard.

That idiot of a man--thinking I'd really believe that after years of him--his torment, that I'd accept him as a father, no--_my_ father. My idol.

No.

Never.

Not since the day I realized why my parents fought every night... since I realized why they were constantly drunk...

Three lives ruined...

Because of me...

**"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""**

**Well, there's the update... I know it's taken so long, but I've hit a few dead ends here and there, and I guess I'm lucky to be able to update right now... the reason: East Side Story just got deleted... why? I don't know... check out my profile for a better explanation, until then, here's thanks:**

**angelofmusic665: Yes, I finally updated. lol, hope you liked it! Thank you.**

**fizzyworms: Thank you, and thanks for reviewing as well!**

**MAtion: Haven't you flamed enough?**

**FlaminSquirrelz: Well, here's the post. Hope it's good! Thanks!**

**TheCruiser9: Thanks for your help with this one! **

**goldengreaser: I'm not a big fan of slashes, and I'd hate to see that happen between Soda and Steve... Thanks for reviewin'!**

**Mrs. Soda Curtis: Thank you!**

**virgil-t-stone: Lol, thanks, man!**

**Hahukum Konn: "cloak† adventure" I'm lost... lol**

**the return of merry: hey--you're not nice dude... but thanks! lol!**


	8. A New Home

**Chapter 8: Home, For Good.**

**_Disclaimer: _I, in no way, own The Outsiders...**

**"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""**

The drive back to the Curtis' house... was long... quiet... and something I'd never forget...

I was far from calm.

The never-ending gushes of tears furiously burned my cold skin. On top of that, I was sweating profusely. My hair was fully drenched, and my shirt was already halfway there...

Glory, but why was I feeling like this? Greasers didn't cry. We were supposed to be un-phasable. We were s'possed to be steel cold... but why was I crying? And crying over my old man, of all things?

No.

_Stop_.

I shook my head vigorously. I couldn't be like this. I was... breaking down, and it wasn't a good sign... I needed to clear my mind... I needed some action.

The truck finally seemed to come to a slow stop on the driveway...

I felt like Soda understood -- he always did. But god knows what he went through when his parents died, and knowing that didn't make me feel too hot -- that only made me feel worse crying in front of him...

_'Greasers don't cry!'_ I yelled inwardly at myself. _'You sissy! You coward! Pansy! Greasers don't cry! Be a MAN! Don't. Cry.'_

To be tuff in on this side of the tracks, you had to be tough.

At that moment -- I was far from it...

"I'll get your stuff... don't worry, man." Soda whispered, still in the drivers seat. "Take your time. It's okay." He slowly got out of the truck and closed the door with a soft 'click'. While he had been taking in my stuff, I waited for myself to calm down and get a grip.

Slightly shivering, I gingerly wiped my eyes with my sleeve. When I was sure I wasn't gonna start brawling again, I got out clumsily and walked inside the house -- what I hoped to now call... _my_ _home_.

Everyone was there, and as soon as I stepped in, they all stopped what they were up to and looked at me. I gulped, and was suddenly overcome with nervous anxiety. Did they know? Did Soda tell them? What would Darry say to letting me stay?

"Hey..." I muttered lamely, looking over to find Soda sitting on the couch.

"Hey." they all responded, verbatim.

Meeting my eyes, Soda gave me a quick nod. That only meant one thing: He hadn't told.

I sighed with relief and plopped myself in the empty rocking chair. Now the only hurdle was asking Darry... but golly -- Soda was the one who should ask -- I mean, it was _his_ idea! But then again... I should probably ask him myself... I don't think I 'd be too sure of what I did around the house otherwise...

Aa a few moments passed, and with the steady sounds of the gang's laughter of good times, I was lulled to sleep...

**"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""**

**Times like these, I think I really got Randle out of character... but don't worry! Next chapter is leading to the beloved fun times!**

**Feedback would be the BEST!**

**Till next time...**


	9. Was That A Pillow?

**Chapter Nine**

**"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""**

I woke up to the next morning to the usual noise: Darry yellin' from the kitchen, Two-Bit doin' as he pleases... the radio on high... The only thing that pissed me off about it however, was someone...

_Slap... Slap. Slap... slapslapslap -- _

_Slappin me in the face!_

_--WHACK--_

_Was that a pillow?_

"Up, Stevie boy, up!"

It was Soda... of course... _moron_!

"I'm up, I'm up -- shut the hell up, Soda -- I'm up!" My hands immediately went to my eyes and I had a slight grumbling in my stomach. Thinking back to the previous night (being dead asleep on the couch) I remembered I hadn't eaten anything since break at the DX. And the more that I thought about it, the hungrier I got. _Food. Now._

"Glory Hallelujah, Stevie boy! For a minute I was worried!"

I propped myself up on my elbows and looked around. Soda was bouncing up and down on his feet, and that usual smile was plastered in his face.

I rolled my eyes at him, and noticed Pony stumbling into the room -- still half asleep.

"Hey, Ponyboy!" I called, "What's a good word to describe Soda?"

He stared at me with a blank expression for a moment, as if thinking. Then a smile came to him, "_Zonked_."

Soda immediately stopped his bouncing and a confused expression came over his face, "Huh?"

Pony smiled lightly and I couldn't help but bark, "It means Stoned, Soda."

"Hey!" Two-Bit laughed cheerfully, walking into the room with a beer in hand, "That works perfectly!"

Sodapop simply shrugged and the smile returned. He turned to me, his eyes twinkling happily, "Guess what, Stevie boy! guess what!"

I sighed and sat up cross-legged, "What, Soda?"

"I spoke to Dar."

Well, that made no sense. Did it?

"Huh?"

"I spoke to Dar." He repeated. His smile now growing.

Okay, c'mon. Was I_ really_ supposed to understand this 'zonked' moron buddy of mine _so_ early in the morning?

"Okay..." I blinked, "So?"

"So..." he replied, his bouncing rapidly increasing, he cleared his throat, conducting a mock sophisticated air. This only thing I could think of right then and there as I stifled a yawn was: '_Buddy, you ain't fooling no one._' "He says you can stay."

_What? _I almost fell off the couch in surprise. Clearing my head I shot up straight to face him. Had I heard him clearly? Had Darry really said it was okay?

"Yup!" he yelped, now giving in and jumping up and down.

I sagged in relief. _Yes._ I could really stay... I could really get away from the old man...

I was free.

**"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""**

**Sodapopluv99: Thank you thank you! XD**

**Hahukum Konn: Thanks to you too! And I can't wait till you update "Twilight's End" (Hint Hint)**

**Again, sorry for taking so dang long... I've been writing stuff on FictionPress and on top of that High school starts in exactly one week, and let me tell ya, I'm dreadin' it! But that also means that it'll be a little harder for me to update... but no matter how long it takes, I WILL finish this story! Which remind me, Please review? Please please please? You have no idea how amazing I feel when I see 'REVIEW ALERT' as the headline of my e-mail!**

**And as far as my writing on FictionPress, would anyone care to take a look at it? (hopeful smile) well, incase you do, my penname is _FiresFlame._**

**Till next time...**

**--BlackLightningDX**


End file.
